


Doing His Part For Morale (The Professionalism Remix)

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, F/M, Remix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2009 remixthedrabble challenge: "So, he might have had an ulterior motive in wearing the skirt again on duty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing His Part For Morale (The Professionalism Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matched Set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



> I was brushing up on my NewTrek in anticipation of the new movie, when I realized I'd never posted my 2009 remix drabbles...

The second time Jim wore a dress on duty-- the second time Nyota went commando in a trousers uniform in exchange-- he detoured by the Quartermaster first.

As fun as it was to occasionally expose his captainly thighs (hotness aside, Scotty was right about the swishiness) and as much as he enjoyed the mutually pleasurable explosive aftermath, he'd noticed a strange and distracting omission.

Uhura blinked as he strode onto the bridge; then smiled, a tight, fierce curve of mouth, and stroked the cuff of one sleeve.

By delta shift, _all_ skirted uniforms had rank bands appliqued above the hem.


End file.
